1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twin clutch type transmission connected to an engine of a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Generally, a twin clutch type transmission includes first and second hydraulic disk clutches which are coaxially arranged by axially displacing the pressure member under the externally supplied hydraulic pressure to generate a predetermined engaging force such that first and second main shafts which form a coaxial dual structure are coaxially connected to the disk clutches, respectively. See, for example, JP-A No. 2000-97297.
In the case where a compact engine at a high revolution speed is operated at a relatively high engine speed likewise the engine for a motorcycle, the aforementioned generally employed art is required to securely support the first and the second main shafts by allowing a reliable gear shifting function as well as maintaining the engine compact.
The problem to be solved by the present invention is to securely support the end portion of the main shaft of the twin clutch type transmission connected to the engine of the vehicle while keeping the structure compact so as to contribute to the efficient operation of the transmission.